Beckdam One-Shot Song Fics
by PJKid42
Summary: Beckdam! This is a collection of Beckdam all around with some Eclaire. Some in A/Us where Adam was bron a male. Some where he is FTM. Some where they are younger and older than they actually. Enjoy!


_Honey why you calling me so late?__**  
**__It's kinda hard to talk right now._

It`s been awhile since Becky and I broke up. She's dating that tool, Todd, while I`m dating this one girl, Missy. And now we are on the phone after she calls me, crying.

_Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?_

"Becks, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you alright?"

"_Its,"_and now she's dry heaving, _"It's Todd."_ I felt my blood boil as soon as I heard his name. I knew that he didn't deserve Becky, but there was nothing I could do about it. Every time I tried to tell her something, she wouldn't listen, saying that I was just jealous. Which I was. I know I still love her.

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

"_Adam, why are you whispering?"_

_Well, my girl is in the next room Sometimes I wish she was you_

"Well, Missy is in the next room. But you know that I`m here for you. She can wait." 'She`s not as important to me as you are,' I wanted to add, but I decided against it.

_I guess we never really moved on_

"_This is just like old times, isn't it? Me calling you when it was upset, huh Adam?"_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name__**  
**__It sounds so sweet__**  
**__Coming from the lips of an angel__**  
**__Hearing those words it makes me weak_

How only she could say my name in a way that makes my knees go weak, I will never know. Maybe it's just because I love her, even though I'm not supposed to.

_And I never wanna say goodbye__**  
**__But girl you make it hard to be faithful__**  
**__With the lips of an angel_

"Yup."

"_We need to talk. Please don't hang up."_

"I`m not ready to say goodbye yet. Don`t worry." I knew that by now Missy is pissed with me, but honestly she can wait.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

"_You might actually find this a little funny, but I had this dream about us from when we were, uh, going out, from the time we went to the beach. And, now the bad part is, I told Austin, but I left your name out. But, he knew I was talking about you. He hit me." _I felt my vision go red. He dare hit my girl?

_And, yes, I've dreamt of you too_

"Em, that sounds like a dream I had two. But, do you need me to come and get you? Where are you?"

_And does he know you're talking to me__**  
**__Will it start a fight_

"_I couldn't ask you to do that. Todd doesn't even know I'm talking to you," _and I could hear her crying again, _"Does Missy know we are talking."_

_No I don't think she has a clue_

"I don't think so. But, I don't care. I`m coming to pick you up. Where are you?

_Well, my girl is in the next room__**  
**__Sometimes I wish she was you__**  
**__I guess we never really moved on__**  
**__It's really good to hear your voice saying my name__**  
**__It sounds so sweet__**  
**__Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"_Adam Torres, I can't believe you would do this for me. I`m at my house. Can you come quickly? I don't want Todd to find me here._

_And I never wanna say goodbye__**  
**__But girl you make it hard to be faithful__**  
**__With the lips of an angel_

"_Please don't hang up!"_

"I'll stay on the phone until I get there. I promise."

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name__**  
**__It sounds so sweet__**  
**__Coming from the lips of an angel__**  
**__Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"_I knew I could always count on you."_

"Good, now I`m going to get my coat on for one second. I`m setting the phone down, Ok?"

"_OK."_

I also put it on mute. "Missy, we need to talk."

She rolled her eyes at me, "What?"

"I'm breaking up with you. We both know this is a long time coming. I know you have been cheating on me. I`m not an idiot. Now, get out of my house." She stomped out, and put the phone off mute. "I'm back."

And ten minutes later, we were back at my house, trying to treat her eye.

"Adam," I looked at her, "I`m sorry for our break-up. It never should have happened."

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

"I`m sorry about it too. I never wanted to say goodbye. I should've gone after you.

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful__**  
**__With the lips of an angel _

"What about Missy?"

"We are done."

"Because of me," she broke eye contact and looked away from me.

"No," I gently moved her head back to meet my eyes, "It had nothing to do with you. Missy had cheated on me, and I still," I took a deep breath.

_**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**_

She looked deep into my eyes, "You still what?"

_**Honey why you calling me so late?**_

"I still love you." I expected her to say something, but instead I felt something warm against my lips. And that's when I knew that she still loved me back. And I found out this because of a phone call.


End file.
